UMBRELLA
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Sebastian selalu melempar sebuah teka-teki sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ciel. Begitu juga kali ini. Dan yang ini adalah teka-teki paling konyol sekaligus paling penting bagi Ciel. Warning : Teka-tekinya abal & nggak mutu! Makanya siap-siap muntah, ya!


**UMBRELLA**

Hari ini Sebastian memaksa Ciel jalan-jalan di kebun. Kulit tuan mudanya sudah lebih pucat dari dirinya. _So, it's time to_ berjemur!

Matahari jam 9 pagi belum terlalu panas dan terik, tapi Ciel sudah melihat langit dengan mata memicing dari teras rumahny. Lututnya langsung lemas seketika.

"Haa, Sebastian! Kau tahu kalau aku tak suka sinar matahari, kan? Aku nggak mau jalan ke kebun! Lebih baik aku di kantor saja!" Ciel baru akan berbalik untuk memasuki rumah kembali. Dengan sigap Sebastian menghadang tuan mudanya dengan merentangkan tangan kirinya.

"Anda harus menghirup udara segar sesekali, Tuan Muda. Matahari jam segini juga baik untuk kesehatan tubuh dan pertumbuhan Anda, lho!" ultimatum Sebastian.

"Cih! Tapi aku nggak mau…"

PYAK!

Mata Ciel membulat saat melihat sebuah payung berwarna putih yang entah dari mana datangnya sudah membuka di tangan Sebastian.

"Karena warnanya putih, saya rasa ini dapat menyerap cahaya matahari dengan cukup baik," jelas Sebastian. Ciel cemberut, tapi mau tak mau dia berbalik arah lagi menuju kebun.

"Kau tahu kalau hal ini sama sekali tak perlu!" ujar Ciel pada Sebastian yang mengikuti di belakangnya sambil memegang payung.

"Oh!" Sebastian menarik payung itu dan bergerak untuk menutupnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" bentak Ciel saat sengatan matahari menyentuh kulitnya. Sebastian tersenyum mengejek dan kembali memayungi bocah itu.

"Seperti yang saya bilang. Matahari bagus untuk kesehatan Anda, Tuan Muda. Lihatlah! Betapa pucat kulit Anda bahkan jika dibandingkan saya," kata Sebastian. Ciel berhenti berjalan dan berbalik ke butlernya.

"Memangnya seberapa penting hal itu buatmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah kesal.

"Saya adalah butler Anda. Saya bertanggung jawab untuk kesehatan Anda dan diatas semua itu, saya bertanggung jawab pada Anda."

"Kau yakin? Sebagai butler? Atau sebagai Tuan Iblis? Well, lupakan yang satu itu! Sekarang… katakan padaku seberapa pentingnya aku untukmu?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah dinginnya yang biasa. Dia sudah siap jika Sebastian mengatakan, 'Anda adalah mangsa saya'. Tapi dia masih menunggu. Menunggu jawaban dari Sebastian, apapun itu. Butler iblis itu menutup mata dan menarik napas panjang. Lalu dia membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah tuannya.

"Arti Anda untuk saya adalah seperti huruf A pada _UMBRELLA_," jawab Sebastian. Ciel mengangkat alis. Sudah jadi kebiasaan bahwa Sebastian selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cara yang membingungkan. Termasuk kali ini. Dan yang kali ini adalah jawabannya yang paling konyol.

"Apa maksudnya?" Sebastian bergerak menjauh dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika ini teka-teki yang harus Anda jawab? Bukankah Anda menyukai teka-teki?"

"Cih! Maaf saja, ya! Aku banyak pekerjaan! Buat apa aku memikirkan teka-teki konyol dari butler sepertimu?"

**XXX**

Walaupun sudah ngomong begitu, sebenarnya Ciel masih penasaran dengan teka-teki Sebastian. Apalagi jawaban teka-teki itu adalah jawaban mengenai seberapa penting arti dirinya bagi iblis miliknya itu. Tapi dia sungguh-sungguh tak punya ide apapun!

PRANG!

Suara berisik dari arah luar kamarnya mengusik Ciel. Dia bergegas keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tepat dibawah kakinya saat ini… Maylene tersungkur jatuh dengan nampan dan cangkir teh yang gagangnya patah tergeletak di depannya.

"Ah, Tuan Muda! Maaf! Maaf! Mr. Sebastian menyuruh saya mengantarkan secangkir teh untuk Anda, tetapi saya malah memecahkannya… Hiks!" rengek Maylene sambil memungut cangkir tanpa gagang dan nampannya.

"Sudahlah! Lagipula kenapa kau yang mengantar teh ke kamarku? Mana Sebastian?" tanya Ciel.

"Em… Finny merusak semak marigold, jadi Mr. Sebastian membantunya untuk membereskannya. Ma-maafkan saya Tuan Muda… padahal hanya secangkir teh tetapi saya… te-tetapi…," kali ini Maylene terlihat hampir menangis.

"Sudahlah! Bawa itu ke dapur! Lagipula cangkir itu hanya pecah gagangnya. Itu sebuah kemajuan, lho! Karena kau tak menghancurkannya berkeping-keping."

"Ta-tapi… tapi kan… cangkir tanpa gagangnya tetap saja tak bisa disebut cangkir!" seru Maylene.

"Iya! Kalau begitu buang saja! Lagipula aku juga tak mau kalau harus minum dengan cangkir yang begi-!" Ciel tercekat. Tak lama dia menyeringai. Ternyata maksud Sebastian itu…

Tanpa membuang waktu, Ciel berlari ke kebun dan meninggalkan Maylene yang terbengong-bengong heran. Mencari Sebastian.

Saat berlari di jalan setapak menuju taman, dia berpapasan dengan sosok yang dia cari.

"SEBASTIAN!" serunya dengan napas masih terengah-engah.

"Wah, wah! Apa yang membuat Tuan Muda jadi semangat olahraga begini?" sambut si butler.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu jawaban dari teka-tekimu!" Sebastian nampak terkejut tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut. Didekatinya sang bocah.

"Lalu, apa jawabannya?"

"UMBRELLA tanpa huruf A bukanlah UMBRELLA! Artinya, kau bukan Sebastian jika aku tak ada!"

"Hm… tapi kenapa harus A? Saya rasa huruf lain juga punya kedudukan yang penting," Ciel ternganga.

"Ha! Yang membuat pertanyaan itu kan kau, bodoh!" pekik Ciel.

"Jadi Anda tak bisa menjawabnya?" Sebastian menelengkan kepalanya. Gestur yang sering membuat Ciel naik darah.

"AP-!" bocah itu baru mau marah-marah, tapi dia menahan diri.

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba untuk menjawab. Mm…," Ciel mencubit dagunya sebentar sebelum mulai membuka mulut kembali.

"Mm… gimana kalau begini. Jika huruf lain dihilangkan, kita masih dapat mendengar kata-kata yang berbunyi mirip dengan _UMBRELLA_. MBRELLA, UMRELLA, UMBRELA. Mungkin agak riskan jika kita menghilangkan huruf M dan R. Jika M dihilangkan akan menjadi UBRELLA. Anggap saja yang mengucapkan dengan aksen begitu adalah orang yang sedang pilek atau tersedak," Ciel mengangkat bahu sementara Sebastian menutupi senyumnya dengan tangan. Tak disangka kalau tuan mudanya ternyata masih punya imajinasi.

"Nggak usah senyum-senyum!" omel Ciel. Tapi dia langsung melanjutkan. "Kalau R yang dihilangkan, akan jadi UMBELLA. Anggap saja yang mengucapkannya anak kecil yang belum bisa menyebut huruf R. Tapi kalau huruf A hilang, akan jadi UMBRELL dan sampai kapanpun UMBRELL tak pernah berbunyi mirip dengan _UMBRELLA_, bukan? Itulah kenapa huruf A itu yang paling penting. Jadi…," Ciel menghentikan ucapannya. Butlernya nampak takjub dengan jawaban panjang lebar dari tuan mudanya dan akhirnya tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu, kan? Kau adalah hal yang paling penting untukku, Ciel. Seperti huruf A pada _UMBRELLA_ yang tadi kau jelaskan," jantung Ciel melompat begitu mendengar Sebastian menyebut namanya. Apalagi saat tangan besar butlernya mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Apa itu… sungguhan?"

Sebastian berlutut hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Ciel.

"Saya tak akan pernah berbohong," Sebastian menempelkan bibirnya di dahi anak itu. Ciel masih tak dapat bergerak saat Sebastian menjauh. Tetapi sebelum Sebastian bangkit berdiri, Ciel menarik kerah _tailcoat_ Sebastian dan mendaratkan kecupan dibibir butler iblis itu. Membuat pria itu terkejut tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Lembut. Hangat.

Wajah Ciel memerah. Selain malu atas kelakuannya pada Sebastian barusan, dia juga merasa tubuhnya mulai merasakan akibat buruk dari panas terik diatasnya.

"Kelihatannya Anda mulai terbakar matahari. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk!" Sebastian mengangkat tubuh mungil bocah itu dalam gendongannya. Tentu saja Ciel panik.

"E-eh! A-ap…," Ciel menghentikan ucapannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sebastian. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang butler. Sebastian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan mereka pun hilang tertelan pintu _manor house_ yang megah.


End file.
